


"I try not to freak out often, but when I do it's about you."

by painted_in_ink



Series: Ways to Fall in Love With Your Best Friend (A Killervibe Drabble Series) [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_in_ink/pseuds/painted_in_ink
Summary: Where Cisco says, “Oh crap, it’s Caitlin” in the same context you’d imagine someone realizing, “oh God that’s my idiot” when she is yet again taken/missing.In which a ruined date means a great day for KV.(Kamilla exists in my fics if you squint.)
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, killervibe
Series: Ways to Fall in Love With Your Best Friend (A Killervibe Drabble Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637335
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	"I try not to freak out often, but when I do it's about you."

This is good, he’s moving on with his life, trying to do something right. Doesn’t feel forced at all.

It’s a bright, sunny day, and the best day for another cup of coffee, when Cisco waltzes into Jitters in order to try and have his do-over date with Kamilla.

He finds her already seated, smiling sweetly with drinks already ordered.

“Aw, are you serious?” He laughs and thanks her and takes a seat, and they fall into easy small chat.

“So what have you been working on in the lab?” Cisco proceeds to absolutely geek-out for all of eight minutes, pausing to let her ask questions at different intervals before he gets a metahuman alert on his phone that makes his blood run cold.

“Cisco?” his date asks, concerned.

_No, no this is not okay._

_This_ can't _be right._

He stutters out an apology, even going so far as to press a quick kiss to her cheek when he gets up just for her troubles because he knows how likely it is that there’s gonna be a third attempt at this date after this.

She looks as upset as she should, understandably, but there’s somewhere else he’s gotta be.

~~~

“What do you mean, ‘she’s missing?’” Cisco huffs, completely vexed at the idea that his best friend is MIA, _again,_ and no one can give him an explanation as to _how._

_“_ Listen, I’m as surprised as you are!” Ralph responds, though considerably more worried than the last time this happened.

“Guys, calm down. This isn’t helping,” Barry reminds them.

“Look, we know that KF and Caitlin were involved in… shadier business back when they worked for Ammunet, do you think that could have anything to do with this?” Iris interjects, getting everyone focused.

“Ah, you are right, _genius wife of the Flash,_ however, most everyone from those circles has been relocated until we successfully capture Cicada.” Sherloque rolled off in his accent.

His statement only made the team turn to a fearful silence.

_That could not be where she was right now._

Iris voiced those thoughts right after, completely aware of the sensitivity of the subject.

“Cicada hasn’t been seen in weeks—“ She began, but that wasn’t a good enough answer for Cisco.

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have her right now and this is how he’s making his comeback—“ He added before another voice joined in.

“Hey, she’s the only one that put a hurting on him so far besides Iris—“ Ralph supplied.

Now was a horrible time to add that Caitlin could still perish at his hands if her time traveling experiences had anything to say about it, but Nora decided to anyway—

“Enough!” Barry finally said.

“Alright listen, we’re gonna work every angle we can on this, and we’re gonna find Caitlin.” He said firmly.

After that, they all broke into separate groups and were given different avenues to pursue.

Cisco just prayed that they wouldn’t be too late.

~~~

Cisco was getting nowhere with his vibes.

He saw her eating breakfast, he saw her putting on a coat and leaving the house, saw a couple errands… Maybe a couple of things that he shouldn’t have seen.

Okay look, he didn’t know she’d bumped into the wall on the way to into the shower hardly dressed this morning, (he wished he was chivalrous enough to forget) the point is, he saw nothing that would help them find her.

The others had to be working as hard as he was, but it was already pushing dusk and he had no answers yet.

Without wanting to, Cisco made a choice to visit someone he personally would never have preferred to attempt a conversation with.

Without another seconds delay, he suited up and opened a breach.

~~~

Snake was exactly like his name, albite more tolerable than Cisco assumed he’d be at first, and he had a hunch.

Turns out, he was right. Someone was knocking out metas and selling them overseas on the black market, somehow they had gotten their hands on power dampening tech to force them into submission.

According to him, Frost had been in the business for such a short time, and Ammunet had kept her so low-key that they’d always assumed she’d been in the clear.

Somehow or another they’d learned of her and memorized her habits well enough to catch her off guard.

They tracked them to an out of town shipping yard and cased the scene before them.

These guys were loaded with power-dampening tech and normal but deadly firearms, so the team was gonna have to be extra careful.

From the looks of it, they hardly treated their meta-human merchandise any better than intruders. This was gonna be a task.

~~~

Nora’s distraction worked, though it sent the team into near chaos, but they managed to get around their predicament for the most part, but she was still nowhere to be found.

The team had been looking everywhere for a minute and he was starting to run out of hope, had they missed something?—

“Hey _, Vibe Boy,_ ” He hears from the top of one of the containers, and looks up.

Frost stands there, representing them in all of their _alive-and-well_ glory, and Cisco nearly gets so misty-eyed that he has to wipe his goggles.

Then she says, “Catch,” and his brain doesn’t process anything for a minute, just goes into auto, don’t-let-Caitlin-get-hurt mode, so that when Frost drops straight down off the container aiming for him, he doesn’t think at all about how this will affect his joints in the morning.

His arms are up and he’s absorbed most of the impact from the fall before her feet even come into contact with the ground.

He hears a gasp mid-way through and wonders why that could be.

Then finds himself in a completely different precarious position than before.

That gasp in the middle of the catch was Caitlin, wide-eyed and apparently as bewildered as he was about what just transpired.

Aaaaannnd, she was in his arms. ..Alive.

As much as he wanted to be, he couldn’t bring himself to feel awkward about it at all.

He merely went soft and pulled her into a hug, all too happy when she embraced him back.

The rest of the team could say hi later. And… if anyone has a problem with the quick kiss he somehow places in her hair, they don’t mention it.

He makes a mental note to buy Frost a drink sometime for this.

~~~

Later, after everyone had made sure to tell Caitlin they were glad the two of them were okay and checked her vital signs were good and stable, the team had wished them goodbye and practically begged that no one else get kidnapped tonight.

He didn’t mind being the last one out before her, though.

“Hey,” she said, walking up to him. She slipped her jacket back over her shoulders. His uniform had remained in varies stages of undress since they’d come back.

“Hey,” He smiled back.

“I’m sorry I gave everyone such a scare,” she said pulling her curls out from under her jacket. She really shouldn’t do such cute things like that, right now. He was dangerously close to not giving a damn.

“I’m usually more careful—“

“Hey, don’t for a second think that any of this was on you,” he told her firmly.

She must have liked the protective gleam that came into his... well, entire body because what should have been a rebuttal at his tone turned into a look of endearment. Then her eyes sparkled.

“Thanks for catching me earlier.”

He paused. “Yeah, about that…” He inched just a little closer. “What gave Frost the impression that she needed to do something like that?”

“Oh, she mentioned something about how she needed to get us out of there, that I had a… well, a someone to get back to—“

“A _what_?”

“Well, she said a _worried boyfriend,_ but—“

“Oh what, you got something you’re not telling me?”

She laughed, “Well, —“

“Do you have a worried boyfriend I’m keeping you from?” He ignored the stab of pain in his heart from saying it, stop it.

“She said it was _you._ That’s why she got that funny idea in her head to _toss_ me at you, but look, I know you have that thing with Kamilla—“

He shook his head, moving forward, “No thing.”

“What do you mean, did it not work out?”

He sighed, and pulled her into his arms; something about it was so unfriend-like that her eyes went wide as saucers, their faces were only a scarce few inches from being plastered to each other.

“You know, tonight made me realize something, something that I’ve avoided so long I’m ashamed for not being able to admit it sooner.”

He held her rapt attention, so he decided the hell with it.

He dropped his voice lower and inched his face closer to hers. “I ran off on that girl today.. because I try not to freak out often in our line of work, Cait.. but when I do it’s about you.”

He loathed every time he chose out of not being able to watch her face from this perspective. 

So close, eyes wide with wonder, lips slightly parted. She was always beautiful. This was ethereal.

“You really scared me tonight,” he admitted, not even hiding when his gaze flickered down to her mouth.

“Cisco,” she said on instinct, almost as if it were a plea. As if she had a problem and he was the only one in the world who could solve it.

He couldn’t express the feeling of satisfaction in his chest when he swept some of her hair behind her ear and finally pulled her in... taking in her sigh as he pressed his lips against hers for the first time.

God, was he an idiot for not doing this sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also the fic where I happily use Frost as a wing-woman=D =D =D


End file.
